


Hellish Confessions

by autumnstar



Series: Devilish Distractions [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, BFFs from Hell, F/M, More mentions of Linda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnstar/pseuds/autumnstar
Summary: It was only a matter of time now. Lucifer knew what would happen as soon as Maze returned to Linda’s side and realised that their dear friend was miraculously better.





	Hellish Confessions

It was only a matter of time now. Lucifer knew what would happen as soon as Maze returned to Linda’s side and realised that their dear friend was miraculously better. The Devil never thought anything he did could be described as miraculous, that was more his brother’s thing, but it seemed that his wings returning had led from one surprise to another.

He settled himself at his piano, an untouched drink sat on top of it, and began to lightly tinkle his hand over the keys. At first he didn’t play anything in particular. He just played out whatever tune flowed through his fingertips, anything that would distract him until the inevitable happened. When it did, and the elevator doors _dinged_ open, Lucifer couldn’t help falling back onto other old distractions; humour. He started to play a more familiar tune, and tilted his head towards his guest with a smile.

"I’m thinking of more songs to play in Lux," the Devil began conversationally, as heels clicked angrily against his marble flooring. “What about _Sympathy for the Devil_?” A second later, the lid of the piano was slammed shut, and Lucifer only just managed to pull his fingers away in time to avoid having them broken by an angry demon.

“Is that a no?”

“How did you heal Linda?” Of course he shouldn’t have hoped for Maze to be anything but blunt. He doubted she’d let him avoid giving an answer, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try.

“Maze,” Lucifer greeted carefully, and raised his glass as if to toast her. “Have a drink.”

“No, Lucifer. Tell me how you did it.” He sighed and took a sip of his whiskey. He had hoped to stall, maybe distract her with something again, but that clearly wasn’t going to work this time. All that was left for him to do, was for him to finally be honest with her. Not that he’d been dishonest, of course. He’d just failed to tell her everything that had happened since his mother had attacked Linda.

“Then have a seat,” he conceded. “Though, judging by your tone, I suspect you already know.”

“I want to hear you say it,” Maze insisted. She was still standing. She hadn’t budged from her spot beside his piano, with her hand still pressed against the lid as if she expected him to try and play again.

“Right,” Lucifer nodded and stood, taking his glass back to the bar. “I mean, where do I begin? Should I start with when I was kidnapped and woke up in the desert, or would you rather I get straight to the part of my healing Doctor Linda?”

That stunned her. For a moment Maze stared at him, a mixture of emotions flitting over her face. He recognised her anger, and her brief confusion, but the thing that stuck out the most to him, was her look of hurt. Lucifer had already seen that twice before. Once when he’d told her that they were done, after she’d given information to Amenadiel behind his back, and once much more recently, when he’d failed to tell her about his plans to return to Heaven. He’d made a terrible mistake, he realised.

“I was going to tell you,” he tried to explain, but Maze was already shaking her head.

“So it’s true,” she laughed, just slightly, but it was mirthless and Lucifer suspected she was trying to cover the hurt he’d already caught a glimpse of. “ _When_ were you going to tell me?”

“Just as soon as Linda was better, and I--” _The truth_ , he reminded himself,  _The whole truth,_ “I worked up the courage to ask you to… Well. I didn’t want to worry you any more than you already were.”

Maze was silent. He waited for her to speak, but she just stared at him. Was she going to hit him? She certainly looked like she wanted to, or maybe worse.

“Mazikeen,” Lucifer said quietly, but she shook her head when he took a step towards her, and he stopped immediately.

“You really don’t trust me, do you?”

“Of course I do.” It took a surprising amount of effort for him to not try and reach out to her. If he was only going to be right about one thing, it was that Maze definitely didn’t want him to touch her. “I didn’t know how to tell you, or anyone.”

“Does Chloe know?”

“Maze...” There was another angry, pain-hiding laugh, and his demon turned to leave. He hurried after her, telling himself not to reach out and touch her, no matter how much he wanted to. Lucifer didn’t know which was worse; Maze storming out without saying another word to him, or the hopeless ache that was churning in his chest. He’d been so sure that this time, not telling Maze had been the right thing to do. She had feelings now. Surely it was better that he didn’t tell her when he knew the truth would only make her feel worse?

The elevator doors slid shut, taking the demon away before he could explain himself, and Lucifer stood alone in his quiet penthouse.

 

* * *

 

A whole day went by before Lucifer saw Maze again, but it felt much longer. He’d tried to distract himself with working with the detective, until he realised there was nothing for him to do but paperwork. After that, he’d tried to talk to Linda, but her advice wasn’t very useful. He’d already been honest with Maze, she knew now about his wings, that’s why she wasn’t speaking to him in the first place. The only distraction he could find after that was Lux. It was still early, but there were enough people, and drinks, to take his mind off the demon. His piano worked especially well, for a time, until the guilt started to pick away at him so much that he couldn’t ignore it any more.

Lucifer knew where to find her when he finally thought about it, and left Lux just as the sky started to turn dark. It had been obvious, really. They both wanted to distract themselves, and where was the last place to successfully distract them?

“Maze,” he spoke quietly, despite how loud the corvette had no doubt been as he drove up the dirt track to their ridge. She didn’t turn to him, or say anything to acknowledge his presence. Lucifer hoped that was a good thing. The demon wasn’t attacking him or telling him to leave. That was a start.

“How did you do it?” She asked after a moment’s silence, in which they stood side-by-side in the headlights of the corvette, staring out into the steep valley below.

“What?” He frowned. “Find you?”

“No. How did you heal Linda?”

“Ah...” With a nod, Lucifer gave himself a moment to collect his thoughts. This was it. No going back, no more stalling. He had to be completely honest. “With a feather. I asked her to close her eyes, but… I think she saw them anyway.” It only occurred to him then that he hadn’t used the actual word. If he couldn’t even say the word, wasn’t he still only being half-honest?

“My wings,” he made himself say. “Their divinity didn’t send her mad, so there’s that. Not that it’s much of a surprise after she saw my other face. They’re certainly easier on the eye than--”

“I get it,” Maze interrupted. “You’re rambling.” She was doing a remarkable job at hiding her hurt this time, but Lucifer could tell as she turned to face him that it was still there. It was hidden in her eyes, and the Devil felt that churning ache of guilt again.

“Show me,” she said, and stared at him expectantly.

“You know what I’ll ask of you in return,” Lucifer countered, and then cursed himself for stalling again.

“We’re not making a deal on this, Lucifer. Show me.”

Sighing, Lucifer nodded and looked back out to the darkening horizon. He knew Maze well enough to know that she wouldn’t budge on this, and there was only one thing left to do. He wouldn’t back down now, he was determined to tell her the truth, but showing Maze his wings would make it all real. There would be no avoiding his father’s manipulation of him then. Maybe the demon would help him find his father’s emissary. After she’d forgiven him, of course.

“Very well,” he yielded. Turning back to the corvette, Lucifer slipped off his jacket and draped it over the back of his seat. He could feel Maze’s eyes burning into his back, or maybe that was the itch of his wings desperate to be freed. It seemed like as good a place as any to reveal his wings; on their ridge, with LA in the distance and the stars twinkling overhead.

With a roll of his shoulders, and his back still to Maze, Lucifer stretched his wings out wide and let them be seen.

There was silence for a moment. He tried to focus on the lights of the houses in the distance, and not on the nervous racing of his heart, or the stillness from behind him where Maze still stood.

Around him, now that night had completely fallen, the ground was lit up in a soft, white glow. One that definitely didn’t come from the artificial lights of the corvette. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t see the wings as he folded them back behind him, that gentle light was enough of a reminder that they were really there. He hated it, and wondered if Maze would too. She was of Hell, after all, and those wings were pure divinity.

Then he felt something shift behind him. Her hand slowly stroked down the back of one of his wings, and he couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him. He tried to suppress it, but he knew Maze would have felt him tremble as she brushed the offending appendage. His feathers rustled and the demon pulled her hand away again.

“Maze...”

“You should have told me,” she cut in. “You could have told me. I dealt with the last ones for you, what’s changed?” Reluctantly turning back around to face her, Lucifer could do nothing but stand quietly and avoid her gaze. A light wind whispered against his wings, tugging on his feathers, and he just wanted to hide them again, or to have Maze cut them off again. He wouldn’t do either, however, not yet. His demon wanted to see them, so he would let her.

“Nothing’s changed, Mazikeen. I told you,” he insisted, almost petulantly, and Maze laughed.

“So you were just doing it to protect my feelings?” He nodded at her. “I’m not worried, Lucifer, I’m mad. Mad at you for keeping secrets, and mad at your father for...” she waved her hand at his back, “whatever this is!”

“Well, how do you think I feel? I was hardly jumping for joy when I saw they were back!”

“You’re doing it again!” She snapped, and Lucifer could feel her pulling away from him. Maze was closing off, and soon she’d storm off like she had from his penthouse the night before. He didn’t know if he’d get another chance to explain himself if he let her leave now.

“Doing what?” Lucifer asked, with what little calm he had left.

“This isn’t just about your feelings, Lucifer,” Maze looked ready to lash out, and was doing a remarkable job at keeping her knives to herself. “Amenadiel’s already told you that. Linda told you that. You kept something from me, _again_. How did you think that’d make me feel?” He stayed quiet, and saw the look of resignation soften Maze’s frown. “Right. You didn’t think.”

That was it. She turned to leave and he knew that if he let her go then, he wouldn’t get her back.

“Mazikeen,” Lucifer hurried after her. “Wait, please.” That seemed to do it. The mere idea of the former Lord of Hell saying ‘please’ would have been enough to give Maze pause, actually _hearing_ it was something else. She turned to him slowly, prepared for at least the moment to hear what he had to say.

“I--” he cleared his throat, trying to find the right words to explain himself. “I barely understand my own emotions sometimes.” Maze arched a scarred eyebrow, but she seemed to be listening, at least for now. “It’s… all new to both of us, isn’t it? If I sometimes struggle to know what it is I’m feeling, understanding others’ feelings is... well, it’s even harder.”

Maze stared at him for what felt like minutes. He felt almost naked in front of her, the way she looked him up and down as if she was trying to work him out, and then her eyes lingered on the huge wings behind him. It was quite unnerving, especially when she nodded and whipped out her knives.

“Linda says friends should be there for each other,” the demon reminded them both, before hitting his shoulder. Hard. Thankfully, he knew Maze well enough to know it was a _playful_ gesture. “We should want what’s best for each other, and make each other happy.”

“With knives?” The Devil hesitated, rubbing his assaulted shoulder.

“Sure. Why not? I know what you’re waiting to ask me, so,” she shrugged, pretending to be unaffected. “Take off your shirt and kneel down.”

“Oh, Maze,” Lucifer purred and began to unbutton his shirt. “I thought you’d never ask. Where do you want me?”

“No, Lucifer,” she warned, not unkindly. “If friends want what’s best for each other, and you trust me, then I’ll cut them off again.” Maze, despite his best efforts, must have seen straight through his bid to make light of the situation. His shoulders were tense as he knelt down in the dirt, his back to her, and he braced himself for the searing pain he’d already had to endure once.

Maze lightly rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. Lucifer felt himself relax, just barely, and nodded for her to begin.

The Devil realised then that he really did trust his demon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure how I feel about this one, but I felt their story wasn't quite done and I really wanted to do a second part.


End file.
